


A Hard Day's Night

by ASSD



Series: Bromance: Not the kind of novel ASSD part [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>從漫長任務歸來，伊格西顯得有些心力耗竭。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> 使用中文譯名。

漫長的一天，尤其又伴著陰雨綿綿，當伊格西踏入金士曼裁縫店時，深吐口氣。長期的臥底終將結束，在烏煙瘴氣與各種口音夾雜的毒坑蹲幾個月得到的結果縱然漂亮，但也使得自己快忘卻原本的模樣。

墨西哥城至倫敦十小時多的飛行，構成另一種折磨。無關晝夜，亦非時差，但微薄的補眠時間卻斷斷續續地充斥各種雜想，精神與生理上的疲憊難得到洗刷。

煩躁，是唯一的真實，雖然終將塵埃落地。

揣著因失眠在飛機上趕出的報告，暗自希望亞瑟不會對裏頭僅僅達標的內容感到失望，伊格西步上通往餐室的階梯，又遲到了，但有鑑於老闆之前樹立的壞榜樣，這點倒還比較可能被原諒。

打開門，他的亞瑟坐在方桌一頭，好似這將會成為永恆不變之事實，如同他對他的忠誠。桌案上的人一見他便偏過頭，將目光落於左方畫像的時鐘上，而他只能扯出一個苦笑回應，拉開椅，落坐於對方右手邊的位置，揉揉疲憊的眉，打開離兩人最近的螢幕，機械化的進行報告。

整個訊息的傳遞兼具流暢與枯燥，無趣的結案報告，一成不變的結局，畢竟真正危險有趣的部分已度過，剩下的僅是制式化的規則重述。

「做得好，加拉哈德。」最終，他的長官開口劃下整個任務的句點。

「只是盡我所能。」拖著疲憊的聲音回道，按捺著再次見到朝思暮想之人之欣喜，公私分明這項規定總令他感到苦手。

「你值得一段休息，」他的亞瑟皺起眉，看樣子也不怎麼能抗拒原本的情感，「明天再回來聽新的任務，老樣子，早上十點。」

「是的，亞瑟。」起身，緩慢的轉向大門，雖然已太過疲倦但卻不怎麼想離開這暖洋洋的空間，往前幾步，偏過頭試著勾起足夠迷人的微笑，「希望方才的報告不會令您今日的工時增加。」

「不會的，伊格西，不會的。」

單單一句充滿哈利笑意的回應，伊格西這才發現他有多麼想念男人呼喚他名字時應有的神情。

光憑這一點，就使原本緊繃的人和緩下來。

※※※

縱使伊格西在這次臥底行動表現堪稱完美，但哈利仍覺得不安，尤其是今天結案報告時他的加拉哈德過於僵硬的表現，令人感到困惑。

的確他可以將那份報告修得更加完整，但他向來對公私分明不太拿手，況且也不是十萬火急之事項，於是解決完其他待處理的重點事務，便踏著有些匆促的腳步離開店面。

彼時已是深夜十點一刻，雖未比之前曾在裁縫店中跨日誇張（在坐上亞瑟這位置後才發現行政事務簡直瑣碎得離奇），但這時間也不早了。

打開門，他們的房漆黑一片，或許伊格西今天是在蜜雪兒那度過，畢竟兩人好些日子沒見，而這次臥底行動也沒有太多慘不忍賭的傷。

吁口氣，倒了杯小桌上的威士忌飲下，他不得不承認過度預期造成多大的失望。拖著步伐，卸下穿戴一日的正裝，透過簡單的梳洗，才發現原來自己也是如此疲倦，以至於無心運用提早下班偷來的零碎時間，反倒將腳步移至最終站的床鋪。

哈利並沒想到，伊格西已在他們的床上睡過好幾輪，而他開燈的動作又將青年從一個噩夢邊緣拉了回來。

「哈利……？」拉著尾音，伊格西睡眼惺忪地翻過身，打了個哈欠看向正呆愣在房門口的男人，「嗯……幾點了？」

「近十一點，」來到床邊，哈利以手指順過伊格西又留長些的棕髮，「怎沒去蜜雪兒那？」

床上的青年眨了眨眼顯得有些迷糊，「我……我以為你了解我今天最後一句話的意思。」

「但我只看得到你的疲憊，伊格西。」哈利點點頭，將自己也塞進兩人的被窩中，而這一切是如此溫暖可親。

「嗯，我是。」經過幾句話的時間，比較清醒點的伊格西終於能跟上對方說話的節奏，「但我睡不著，這可不怎麼好睡。」

拉扯著對方絳紅色浴袍的衣帶，忽略那挑眉質疑的表情，自顧自地嚷嚷：「我需要這些，我想你哈利。」

「只有你。」他將自己光裸的上身貼上對方，滿足地嘆息：「我想要。」

哈利無奈地試著推了推固著於身上的誘惑，是如此美好以至於所有的理智都該被放置一旁，他們都明白這幾個月兩人累積出多麼龐大的想念，以及一堆未來得及解決的情慾。

他想念伊格西的吻就如同對方想念自己每一個吐息，彼此磨蹭的溫熱肌膚總是能填滿心靈上的空虛，止住每個紊亂的思緒，將一切拉回此時此地，只要有對方的存在，那怕是一點星火也可燎原。

「老規矩？」他咬著牙。

接收到指令的青年輕笑聲，在他胸前留下炙熱地呼吸，「老樣子。」

伊格西快速地解下他的睡袍，使其飛落於冰冷的床下，他以那槍繭未退的厚實雙手回敬，緩慢且磨人地在對方的背上繞圈，感受著所撫摸過的部位隨自己雙掌的游移更加緊繃，最終出了身薄汗。

青年有些粗暴地啃蝕著哈利頸肩，留下大大小小的印痕，他們的呼吸開始紊亂，但仍牽著點理智的殘渣，伊格西不禁譏笑著：「總是這麼溫吞，嗯？」

哈利並不吭聲，僅僅將手向下滑落輕拉褲頭的鬆緊帶，享受棉褲摩擦到充血處時，對方如悶哼般的呻吟。

「操。」沒料到男人舉動的伊格西暗罵。

「別急，伊格西。」低聲笑著，那雙折騰人的手又回到原本的位置上，在青年的上半身反覆撫弄，「欲速則不達。」

「不，我比較擔心是你快不行了，老男人。」

伊格西回嗆，也將自己的攻勢往下蔓延，探入男人的褲中，以熟練與靈巧的雙手褪去那扎人又累贅的遮蔽，使其勃發的陰莖跳入他的眼底。

「噢，哈利。」吞了下口水，終於意識到那些無趣的日子使他有多想念這些，而現在這就在他的眼前。

這是他的哈利，完整、屬於他的男人，那聳立的男根，吐露著難以掩蓋的渴望，他們是如此想望彼此，這些日子的折磨，伊格西真的受夠了，他要他的哈利能享受這一切，而他也是，這些都是屬於他的。

湊向前吞下男人的慾望，頓時口鼻充斥著哈利的氣息，天殺的他在每一個夜晚裡都想念的味道，男人原本僅在上身的手停頓下，一手轉而覆在他的後頸，而另一手則穿過他柔順的髮絲，緊緊扣住那晃動的頭顱。

「伊格西。」急促的呼吸讓男人聲音有些乾啞，使得伊格西想起之前那些日子在電話與視訊中的慰藉，雖然有點對不起梅林，但他仍覺得透過那些科技傳播的哈利總是虛實難分，遠遠不夠，光是方才這聲呼喚便足以贏過之前累積下所有的不足。

他認真吞吐著，像是一個乖巧的孩子正專心的遵從一項偉大命令，並陶醉其中，有時他會偷渡些啃咬，有時也會使用他靈巧的指尖玩弄囊袋的兩顆球，這總使得哈利架在他身上的手越發縮緊。

「夠了，伊格西。」

在一次為舔上對方鈴口而拉開空間時，他被哈利拉起，還來不及習慣口腔中的空虛，隨即被探入的舌給填滿。

被哈利肆無忌憚地啃咬著，是他反應過來的第一個想法，那不容抗拒的舌堅定且仔細地探索他口腔中的空間，像是要從中汲取難得的蜜液，這吻足夠火辣到令人忘卻呼吸，也足夠溫柔至令人融於其中不想分離。

哈利的手仍穩定地搭於他的頭和頸上，直到兩人的吐息完全交纏，而心跳已逼近臨界時才稍稍鬆開，讓這一個足以登上伊格西吻史中前十名的性感熱吻終結。

他倆因不想離開彼此而喀喀撞撞地坐起身，目光黏膩地留在對方身上。

喘著氣，用手背擦拭唇邊的津液低笑：「我還沒給你來個深喉呢！」

而哈利僅是將頭埋入伊格西的肩窩，深吸口氣，烙下一個咬痕，「看來是你低估了我對你的渴望。」

難得的主動坦承，讓青年愣了下，隨即感到面紅起來，他將手覆上對方的手背緊扣住。

「我在這。」他帶著他探索著自己所有的敏感帶，並發出舒服的呻吟：「哈利。」

「伊格西。」順著伊格西的帶領，他們剝除最終一件阻擋彼此的衣物，最終他傾向前，在摯愛的青年額上許下一個親吻，「我知道。」

「不，你不知道這個。」

露出得逞的狡笑，當藉由兩人交扣的手移置後穴時，伊格西向對方展示自已在此之前私下擴張後的成果。

「雖然有點乾了，但我想要你直接進來。」他拉起哈利的手，輕吻每個指尖，吞吐著每個指頭。

而他的王順從他的安排，在騎士稍稍起身時探入他已準備多時的體內。

坐下的那刻，兩人同時發出滿足的嘆息，伊格西仍感到被撕裂的疼，但這些痛覺反倒使人清醒與自在，也間接應證了此非夢境，並非他日前魂牽夢縈所渴望的幻象。

哈利的火熱在他體內，這一切是如此甘美與安全，他們共享著一切，諸如彼此身軀以及靈魂，他的愛人就在這，而此時此刻就像是他們不曾分離。

伊格西貼上前啃咬著哈利的喉結，享受著埋入愛人懷中的感覺，而哈利僅僅托著他的臀使其隨著震動擺動，他們彼此探索著對方最隱密最舒服之處，縱使這些位置早已烙印在心底與身體本能上，但他們仍享受著這緩慢的樂趣。

在一次因撞擊到前列腺使伊格西發出過於黏膩地嗚咽與喘息，這聲挑逗終使哈利忍不住覆向前，將青年的腳折於胸，晃盪著進行最兇猛的衝刺。

彼時，伊格西的意識已開始渾沉，任由自己打開著承受著男人的攻勢，除了滿足地呻吟外只能呼喊出對方零碎的名字，他張著被淚水浸濕的迷濛褐眼，望著身上的男人，男人也已滿身是汗，伊格西覺得自己由於過於歡愉，靈魂已飄然而去，甚至能從上往下看著男人幹著自己，但又同時所有感官又被無比放大，他看著哈利的一滴汗水順著瀏海滴落至自己的肩上，順著各式紫紅的吻痕滑落而下。

就在所有的感受交雜其中而難以分辨時，伊格西釋放出這些日子無法痛快解決的精液，伴隨著因高潮而收緊通道的頻率，哈利深深地撞擊最終幾下，將所有的慾念填滿伊格西曾有的空虛。

哈利帶著伊格西側倒而下，維持著抱姿，直至彼此的呼吸心跳漸漸穩定，伊格西向前蹭了蹭對方的肩。

「噢天，我真的很想念這個。」

哈利則輕吻著對方的頭頂，「待會你休息下，我去放熱水。」

「一起？」伊格西揚起頭。

「不了，別讓我明早會議遲到。」輕捏著對方又開始不安分的手，嘆道：「等足夠的休息後，我們再來了解到底發生什麼事，伊格西。」

「已經沒事了。」伊格西躲在對方懷中嘆道：「因為你在這。」

「是的，我在這，伊格西。」哈利將雙臂中的青年裹得更緊些，輕聲說著：「還有，歡迎回家。」

沉浸於哈利氣息中的伊格西點了點頭，先前一些雜亂的想法已不見蹤跡，只留下各式的倦怠，不過縱使疲憊，但他還是明白，今晚將會一夜好眠。

※※※

伊格西無比珍惜擁有彼此的晨間時光，可以窩在哈利懷中，什麼也不想，慢慢地將自己從夢境拉回現實，感受著對方每個吐息、心跳以及溫暖。

「伊格西？」

就算閉著眼也能感受到那溫柔的目光，順著髮的手，沿著臉頰而下，最終在背上拍了拍。配合著對方，他輕哼了聲，慢慢地睜開眼，迎上那盛滿眷戀的眼眸，露出滿意的笑。

「早安，哈利。」

「早，」男人將他攬入懷中，輕吻一下青年的髮旋，「打算現在聊聊，還是在餐桌上？」

「嗯……讓我再……。」將自己悶在對方胸前，模糊地發出幾個難以辨認的字節。

「好的，那麼……。」

伊格西又瞇了片刻，但最終仍是揉著惺忪的眼，有些不情願地被哈利的叫喚趕到餐桌前，屆時熱騰騰的早餐已預備好，而在主位的男人也卸下廚房圍裙，等著他的到來。

「睡得還好嗎？」熟練地以銀匙敲著蛋杯上水煮蛋，問向看似還未睡醒的青年。

「溏心蛋與士兵們？」沒有回答男人的問題，反倒是唸出桌上的餐點名。

「是的，伊格西。」哈利在自己的蛋上撒了點鹽，挑了根金黃的吐司條，隨興地沾著蛋液送入口中，「不好？」

「噢，不，不是。」有點尷尬地坐下，也開始處理自己手中的食物，「只是……這道料理會讓我不太專心。」

哈利哼了聲，又拾起另條吐司，沾上蛋液，「如此，你才不會逃避我的問題。」

在內心咒罵了一下對方優雅卻引人遐想的動作，但男人將吐司條送入口中時仍是忍不住嚥了嚥口水，艱難地收起視線，伊格西深吐一口氣。

「我不怎麼喜歡臥底，」切開蛋殼，伸手拿取桌面的鹽罐，「它會讓我想起很多……以前的事，在還沒遇到你之前……。」

偷瞄向正在咀嚼的哈利，在對上那若有所思的眼神時卻又急著閃躲。

「嗯，我也不喜歡。」過了片刻，當伊格西快將盤中的食物掃光時才等到男人回答，他有些驚訝地抬起頭，發現對方眼裡也有許多的無奈。

「某方面來說，你很適合。但對我來說，我比較喜歡你參與組隊的行動。」

「畢竟，梅林在訓練你們時刻意強調過團隊合作。」咳了聲，補上合理化的解釋，拿起身旁的紙巾，男人顯得有些彆扭。

而看著愛人窘困的模樣，伊格西掩面笑了出來。

\--  
Fin.


End file.
